


Поздняя весна Джека Бенджамина

by Takishiro, WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: Сета он в тот вечер заприметил сразу, едва вошел – сразу напоролся взглядом. У мальчишки в лице было что-то знакомо напряженное; на миг Джеку показалось, что он смотрит на самого себя, помолодевшего лет на двадцать.





	

**Название:** Поздняя весна Джека Бенджамина  
**Автор:**  WTF Kings 2017  
**Бета:** [LWTF Kings 2017  
**Размер:** миди, 8353 слова  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин/Сет Пардис  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13,  
**Предупреждения:** инцест  
**Краткое содержание:** Сета он в тот вечер заприметил сразу, едва вошел – сразу напоролся взглядом. У мальчишки в лице было что-то знакомо напряженное; на миг Джеку показалось, что он смотрит на самого себя, помолодевшего лет на двадцать.  
**Примечание:** все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними  
**Размещение:** только после деанона  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2017 - "Поздняя весна Джека Бенджамина"

Логично было бы думать, что если Бог позволил Джеку Бенджамину занять трон – значит, Он его любит.

Ведь сложилось все так, как при удаче Джека сложиться просто не могло. Сперва умер Сайлас – неожиданно и банально, кто сказал бы, что короля Гильбоа унесет простой инсульт. Пригревшийся у трона младший Кросс попытался захватить трон, но был остановлен Розой. Она заступила ему путь и заявила, что королем он станет только через ее труп. Необычная привязанность к тетке, которая уже стоила Кроссу изгнания, опять сыграла против него: он замешкался, а после стало поздно – его скрутила дворцовая гвардия.

А потом в Гефе совершенно по-дурацки попался под местную зачистку Шепард. Могло бы кончиться простым арестом, если б парень не полез в бутылку, защищая приютивших его стариков. Очень по-шепардовски. Парня уложили простым выстрелом в голову, и корона из бабочек его не спасла. Потом говорили, что премьер Гефа очень сожалел о такой инициативе на местах, но что сделано, то сделано.

Говорили еще, что зачистку провели по личной просьбе нынешнего короля Джонатана. Не все в это верили, но вдовствующая сестра короля увезла ребенка воспитываться подальше от дворца – тут и без слов все было ясно.

А опешивший Джек оказался на троне, на сей раз – с настоящей короной на голове, просто потому, что Гильбоа был нужен король – вынь и подай. И уже принимая присягу главнокомандующего, понял, что не зря говорят – бойся своих желаний. Такого страха он не испытывал даже, когда шел к отцу по бесконечным ступенькам тронного зала.

Потому что Господь все еще не любил его – Джек был в этом уверен. Но наказать его самого – это одно, а наказывая монарха, Господь, как правило, разрушает его страну.

За десять лет нынешний король Джонатан привык засыпать и просыпаться с этим страхом. Он даже умудрился не отправить страну в тартарары. Помирился с Гефом, организовал совместный протекторат над Портом Изобилия, отменил «закон о мужеложстве». Выскреб потихоньку из Совета всех союзников Кросса, всех абнеровских ставленников, всех любителей бабочек, норовивших поднять восстание в память о Шепарде.

Он даже почти перестал ненавидеть отца. Во-первых, потому что какой толк ненавидеть покойника, а во-вторых – если постоянно жить с этой боязнью оступиться, зная, что любой неверный шаг повлечет за собой лавину, что за каждое лишнее слово могут расплатиться тысячи людей – до детей ли тебе вообще; тут не сойти бы с ума.

По Сайласу не видно было, чтоб он боялся – так и по Джеку сейчас не видно. За несколько лет он наловчился произносить речи, и теперь, как отец, отстраняет Хэнсона с его бумагами. Конечно, у него нет ни отцовской харизмы, ни божьего благословения. Но зато он моложе и красивее, над головой еще не развеялся ореол мученика, и Джек беззастенчиво этим пользуется.

В Гильбоа все спокойно. Война прекратилась, подковерные заговоры притихли – от усталости, подозревает Джек. Конечно, дай им шанс – и они воспрянут, но сейчас страна погружена в ленивую тишину, которую время от время разбивает шум вокруг очередной реформы Мишель. Страна, которая переживает из-за реформ здравоохранения, – счастливая страна. Мирная страна.

Все это напоминает Джеку тихий пасторальный лес, где шумят деревья, журчит вдалеке ручей, а над головой щебечут птицы. А потом вдруг взрывается мина, которую кто-то подложил много лет назад.

 

У королей тоже бывает рутина, и Джек позволяет ей захватить себя.

И все равно часто лежит без сна и мысленно спрашивает у отца – как у тебя получалось.

Вспоминает, как отец, когда ему становилось невмоготу, уезжал в паломничество – разговаривать с Богом. Джек теперь жалеет, что не ездил с ним – может быть, там, куда уезжал Сайлас, он и впрямь смог бы получить ответы.

Но Джек – не король от Бога с увенчанным бабочками челом, он всего лишь принц вечеринок, хуже – просто педик. И когда невмоготу становится ему, он едет в гей-клуб.

Стюарт наверняка думает, хоть и не говорит, что во всем виной страсть к адреналину – ездить развлекаться на территорию бывшего врага. Но на самом деле все куда прозаичнее. Джеку легче слиться с толпой в Гефе, где после перемирия чужого короля видят только по телевизору, да и то после новостей спорта и сельского хозяйства.

Ему всегда было удивительно, что при военной диктатуре в Гефе разрешены гей-клубы. Как-то раз он спросил об этом у их министра культуры.

– Конечно, этого не афишируют, – ответила она. – Но до недавних пор у нас все время шла война. В конце концов, становится безразлично, кого твой сын приведет домой – главное, чтобы вернулся сам.

Благодаря стойкому миру теперь даже проверка на границе – для проформы, и фальшивому паспорту верят. Король переодевается в рваные джинсы и кожаную куртку и на время становится не королем другого государства, а просто одним из посетителей.

Больше всего Джек любит одно из заведений на окраине столицы, где обретается местная богема. Богемы в Гефе мало, и она какая-то обтрепанная, но ее представители редко смотрят телевизор и обычно безразличны ко всем, кроме себя и своих идей. Клуб похож на бордель, с красными занавесками и маленькими индивидуальными кабинками. У Джека здесь меньше шансов нарваться на тех, против кого он не так давно воевал.

Стюарт обычно отвозит его в эти клубы и умудряется проворачивать дело так, что отсутствия короля не замечают, а гефские пограничники не заглядывают в окно автомобиля. Джек за время своего правления странным образом оброс людьми, которым можно доверять. У него есть Лулу, которая принимает его таким, какой он есть, – и не ждет большего. Они честно пытались завести наследника, когда над ними уже не нависала отцовская длань. Но оказалось, что Люсинда бесплодна. Когда врач ушел, Джек подумал было, что она плачет, но Лулу смеялась:

– Жаль, твой отец этого не слышит. Я бы посмотрела на его лицо...

В этот момент Джек решил, что не оставит ее, и что Гильбоа вряд ли можно найти лучшую королеву.

А еще у него есть Стюарт, который не задает лишних вопросов и, не задав их, безошибочно знает, что делать. И пара генералов из тех, кто когда-то месил грязь вместе с капитаном Бенджамином, а потом – месил охрану Кросса, выволакивая полубессознательного Бенджамина из той самой комнаты. Хоть Джек и помнит, чем кончилась отцовская дружба с Абнером, этим генералам он пытается доверять.

У Джека Бенджамина в кои-то веки есть жизнь, и что он с ней делает?

Отправляет псу под хвост.

Влюбляется.

 

Если бы Джеку сказали, что любовь может родиться из зависти – он... поверил бы, скорей всего. Потому что на своей шкуре знал, какие странные обличия может принимать любовь. Он завидует молодости Сета, его открытости, спокойствию, с которым тот принимает жизнь – и которого у самого Джека не было даже в ранней юности. Джек в его возрасте как раз учился скрывать боль, тревогу, отвержение за притворной бесшабашностью.

Сет не бесшабашен; ему это и не нужно. Он напоминает Джеку его самого из другого измерения, где он не родился бы принцем. Сет улыбается искренне, виснет у Джека на шее при встрече, не боясь проявлять свои чувства. Он может быть неловким, наивным, не боясь строгого взгляда – со стороны и сверху, резкого голоса, объявляющего, что он сделал не так.

Возможно, Сет и в Бога не верит – Джек не спрашивал.

 

Сета он в тот вечер заприметил сразу, едва вошел – сразу напоролся взглядом. У мальчишки в лице было что-то знакомо напряженное; на миг Джеку показалось, что он смотрит на самого себя, помолодевшего лет на двадцать. Прежде чем спустить ему штаны, Джек спросил у него паспорт. Не хватало еще в чужой стране загреметь за малолетку. Ребенок предсказуемо сморщился.

– Что же, это ты мне не боишься показать, а паспорта жалеешь?

В отличие от Джека, у мальчика паспорт был настоящим. Сет Пардис, полных восемнадцать лет. Но в гей-клуб Сет Пардис явно попал первый раз, и, опомнившись от минета, спросил у Джека:

– Тут всегда так?

– В смысле – всегда ли незнакомые люди затаскивают тебя в кабинку, чтоб отсосать? Ну... довольно часто. Особенно, если ты настолько красив.

– Я не слишком часто сюда хожу, – улыбнулся Сет. – Мне нельзя много пить и курить, а тут все...

– Хочешь пойти куда-нибудь в другое место? – неожиданно для себя предложил Джек. – Поспокойнее?

И удивился, когда мальчик сказал «да». И, едва они вышли из клуба, взял его за руку. Джек понимал: скорей всего, этот минет у парня был первым, или одним из первых. В юности телесный контакт ошеломляет, даже с совершенно незнакомым человеком чувствуешь себя остро близким. Сам он до сих пор помнил, как звали того охранника. И помнил, что вскоре после случившегося охранника уволили, хотя они были очень осторожны.

В конце концов, Сет привел его в забегаловку, где среди ночи подавали гамбургеры и кофе, и заспанный персонал не смотрел в лица посетителям. В таких заведениях Джек всегда чувствовал себя спокойно. Его когда-то давно научил Стюарт: если не скрываться, не напяливать темные очки, никто в ресторанчике бедного района не подумает, что видел короля Гильбоа – он подумает, что видел кого-то, похожего на короля, если б тот, конечно, носил джинсы и косуху. В этот раз на них, впрочем, поглядывали – и Джек был одновременно разочарован и позабавлен, когда понял, что они смотрят на Сета, невинно-развратного в своих облегающих джинсах и простой белой рубашке. Джек всерьез задумался, что парнишку надо бы проводить домой.

Они просидели в забегаловке до утра. Джек не жаловался, слава Богу, на здоровье и силу, он все еще мог кувыркаться в постели до рассвета, но вот так долго говорить взахлеб – для него это было внове.

Так, забыв о времени, они разговаривали только с Джозефом.

Сет поведал ему, что учится в университете «творческому письму». Слишком много читал, пока был болен и прикован к постели, а потом начал придумывать собственные истории. Оттого и блокнот.

– Мне все говорят, что с такой профессией я не найду работы. Но жизнь тут меняется. А стать солдатом я все равно бы не смог...

Они расстались. Джек дал мальчику липовый номер телефона и смотрел, как тот шагает прочь в ранние сумерки. Через две недели он вернулся в тот же клуб и провел там полночи. Все как обычно, но он, не высмотрев знакомого лица, ощущал необычную пустоту. Совершенно случайно – ему просто захотелось кофе – он оказался в той самой забегаловке. Заспанная официантка поглядела на него со злостью – посетитель потревожил ее покой. А из-за спины вдруг раздалось:

– Джек!

Голос он узнал сразу. Хорошо, что имя у него такое распространенное, лишнего внимания не привлечет.

На столе перед мальчишкой стояла полупустая чашка кофе и лежал блокнот, который он тут же захлопнул.

– Я думал, ты не придешь, – заявил он, когда Джек сел напротив со своей чашкой кофе. – Я тут уже долго сижу...

Джек не сразу понял, что «долго» относится не к сегодняшнему вечеру, а к тем двум неделям, что прошли после их встречи.

– Ты что же, здешний завсегдатай?

– Теперь – да, – ответил мальчик. Сет. Нечего притворяться, будто ты не запомнил его имени. Пальцы у него все в чернилах.

– Почему ты ждал здесь, а не в «Лагуне»?

Он смущенно фыркнул:

– Там бы я не дождался. Просидел там две ночи и еле ноги унес. Один очень настойчивый господин предлагал мне совместный отдых на Гавайях.

– Хорошо, что отказался, – Джек засмеялся и физически ощутил, как его наполняет странная легкость. Как в той детской книжке, где люди отрывались от пола и, смеясь, плыли под потолком. – Говорят, там сейчас сезон дождей...

Сет поморщил нос. И сказал без перехода:

– Ты дал мне фальшивый номер.

Другому Джек сказал бы, что перепутал цифры, но тут просто ответил:

– Верно.

– Ты женат? – спросил мальчик.

О да. В болезни и в здравии...

– Можно сказать и так.

– Паршиво, – вздохнул Сет, но уходить не стал. А Джек, допив кофе, снова предложил отправиться куда-нибудь, «где поспокойнее» – хотя где уж найти место тише, чем полумертвое кафе.

В этот раз они пошли в гостиницу. Сет сам снял номер на ночь, пользуясь карточкой Джека: он, кажется, даже рад был поиграть в конспирацию. В номере они сперва заказали ужин, и Джек кормил Сета с рук кусочками пармезана, и тот сначала смущался, а потом начал прихватывать пальцы Джека губами.

Но когда Джек выключил свет, Сет попросил:

– Пожалуйста, мы не могли бы... быть поосторожнее?

Джека о многом просили в постели, часто – о вещах, к постели дела не имеющих. Но об осторожности – еще ни разу.

В эту ночь у них почти ничего не произошло. Уже под утро Джек сел в машину, облизывая искусанные, припухшие губы и в упор не замечая тяжелого взгляда Стюарта.

 

Стюарт после этой ночи смотрел на него странно. Но в постели короля обычно никто не задерживался надолго, и поэтому только после второго визита в ту же забегаловку Стюарт спросил, хочет ли Его величество, чтобы он проверил мальчика. Джеку эта мысль инстинктивно не понравилась, но он давно уже отвык поступать по собственному хотению.

Оказалось, как он и думал, что парнишка чист. Сет Пардис, отец – Сэмюэль Пардис, торговый моряк, погиб во время протестов в Порту Изобилия, когда Сет был еще ребенком, мать – Хелен, медсестра, перебрались в столицу Гефа из Порта после присоединения. Стюарт и в Гефе сумел навести справки – оказалось, что никто из Пардисов не попадался даже на нарушении скорости.

– Будьте осторожны, сэр, – все-таки посоветовал Стюарт.

 

– Ты влюбился, – говорит Люсинда, повозив по его подбородку одуванчиком. – Смотри, весь желтый.

– Прости меня, – просит Джек.

– Эй. Знаешь, когда я поняла, что тебя не исправишь? Через два года после свадьбы. Я весьма прогрессивная жена. Другая бы не оставила попыток и лет через тридцать.

В ее голосе можно расслышать грусть – если прислушаться. Но Люсинде уютно во дворце. Кажется, даже слишком уютно. Джеку не хочется, чтобы его жена превращалась в Розу.

– Я влюбился, – признается он Джозефу. Он никогда не проворачивал с ним этот трюк с одуванчиком (Люси заставила его прочитать Брэдбери, чтобы не свихнуться в заключении), но почему-то кажется – Джозеф был из тех, что всегда ходит с желтым подбородком.

– Вы чем-то похожи. С ним так же легко. Ты ведь не злишься? Я знаю, что не злишься, – Джек проводит ладонью по светлому граниту надгробья. Оставляет Джозефу букет одуванчиков.

Джек знает все, что ему могли бы сказать. Влюбился, как мальчишка, поздняя весна, седина в голову, бес в ребро. Седина у него пробилась давно, но Джек не ощущает себя даже особенно взрослым. Их разница в возрасте – восемнадцать лет, вся жизнь мальчишки – должна бы тяжело давить на сердце. Но старым и до смерти усталым Джек чувствовал себя и лет в двадцать. А сейчас, благодаря Сету, усталость исчезла.

 

– Ты ее не любишь? – спрашивает Сет как-то раз. Он сидит у Джека на коленях и пытается завязать ему галстук. Выходит из рук вон плохо.

Джек в первую секунду думает, что мальчик говорит о Гильбоа.

– Я, – спотыкается. Ну да. – Люблю.

Почему-то ему хочется защитить Лулу.

– Но мы не спим вместе. И она знает, почему. Она одна из немногих, кто знает про меня. Я не могу ее подвести.

Сет серьезно кивает. Кажется, он удовлетворен ответом.

– А твоя мама? – спрашивает Джек. – Она в курсе, что ты... не такой?

Педик, говорит в голове Сайлас.

– Маме все равно. Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что из-за болезни я получил индульгенцию на все годы вперед. Если я приведу домой всю «Лагуну», она только сделает им чай и порадуется, что у меня есть друзья.

Замолкает.

– Иногда я думаю: что сказал бы отец? Но я был слишком маленьким, когда он погиб. Кажется, я даже лицо его забыл.

Он с досадой развязывает не получившийся узел, ерзает у Джека на коленях, устраиваясь поудобнее, и тому становится не до галстука.

 

Сет, как любой уважающий себя начинающий писатель, не смотрит телевизор. Но все равно Джек не может бесконечно дурить ему голову, и следующая встреча – в сумрачном пабе для моряков – проходит не так безмятежно.

– И когда вы собирались мне сказать, Ваше величество?

– Тихо, – шипит Джек, – не кричи на все заведение.

Он вытаскивает Сета за руку в ночь. Они оказываются в сквере, загаженном собаками. Бюст бывшего премьера на каменном постаменте с интересом прислушивается к их разговору.

– Ты только сказал мне, что женат, – обиженно говорит Сет.

– Я действительно женат, – вздыхает Джек.

– И почему-то не упомянул, что ты монарх. Это что, такая незначительная деталь?

– Да, – говорит Джек и, кажется, застает мальчика врасплох.

– Я ведь знал, что ты мне кого-то напоминаешь.

Джек молчит.

– Значит, король Джонатан, – Сет вдруг улыбается. – Получается, раньше ты был принцем Джонатаном. Как в сказке.

– Что за сказка?

– Мне папа в детстве рассказывал.

Джек не успевает удивиться: чтобы в Гефе рассказывали такие сказки. Верно, ведь раньше мальчик жил в Порту.

– Здесь я не король, – говорит Джек и понимает, что все-таки дело не в адреналине – вот истинная причина его поездок в Геф.

– Что же нам теперь делать? – спрашивает Сет.

Джек вздыхает:

– Быть осторожными.

 

Конечно же, они оба осторожны. В следующий свой приезд Джек дарит Сету телефон для связи, потом – планшет, чтоб можно было говорить по видеочату, оставаясь по разные стороны границы. Когда лицо Сета в первый раз появляется на экране, у Джека замирает сердце – он вспоминает, как глядел на него Джозеф с того диска. Но Сет жив, улыбается ему, и Джек отгоняет дурные предчувствия.

Джек прекращает свои «вылазки в Геф», но иногда выбирается к Сету в общежитие, хоть это это опасно, и всякий раз Джек обещает себе больше так не делать. Он тайком отправляет Сету билеты и оплачивает комнаты в отелях – чтобы под предлогом дипломатического визита провести вместе хоть несколько часов. Он подозревает, что мальчик долго не выдержит такой жизни, но при встрече Сет приникает к нему, неловко целует в открытый ворот рубашки, и Джеку становится все равно, на сколько отсрочен конец. Настоящее кажется растяжимым, не сбивается больше в один тугой комок, бьющий под дых.

Джек не может перестать любоваться мальчиком. Сет не красуется, не думает, что надевать, иногда его артистическая натура требует батистовой рубашки и шляпы, а иногда он таскает по неделям одни и те же джинсы, и все ему идет. Он не думает о том, как выглядит со стороны, и эта сосредоточенная в себе красота становится еще ярче.

У Сета открытая улыбка – и у Джека ноет внутри от того, насколько она беззащитная. Но он давно уже понял, что не всем нужно постоянно защищаться.

 

И все-таки, будь Сет совершенно беспечным – Джек вряд ли полюбил бы его. Он долго гадает, что это такое знакомое разглядел в мальчике, а потом, когда тот рассказывает, понимает: печать смерти. Давняя и выцветшая, но стереть ее совсем не получается.

– Я не должен был дожить до восемнадцати, – говорит Сет. – Врачи пророчили, что и до пятнадцати не доживу. Знаешь... маме нельзя рассказывать, но иногда мне кажется, что смерть поиграла со мной и обманула.

Тогда Джек говорит ему про казнь – о чувстве опустошенности, которое наступило вместо облегчения в момент, когда Джек узнал, что расстрел отменяется. В то время казнь казалась ему логическим, в чем-то даже триумфальным завершением жизни, в особенности после тех месяцев, что он провел в заключении. И потом он долго сидел в ступоре, не зная, что делать с внезапно вернувшейся жизнью.

Зато теперь он знает.

Джеку никогда еще не было так легко. Он опять забирается к Сету в общежитие через окно. Увидели бы журналисты – сколько было бы шуму. Но Джек не для того воевал в спецназе, чтоб его увидели. Они с Сетом болтают, закинув ноги на спинку кровати, попивая дешевое пиво из строго запрещенной банки – Джеку придется забрать ее с собой. Сет передразнивает преподавателей, Джек смеется – он бы засмеялся сейчас, покажи ему палец. Запускает пальцы в длинные черные кудри.

– Тоже мне, богема.

Сет, слава Богу, не выглядит больным, и если забыть, что он не курит и не пьет ничего, кроме слабого пива, смотрится таким же беззаботным, как большинство его сверстников.

Он изворачивается и целует давний шрам у Джека на предплечье.

– Все-таки жаль, что меня не возьмут в армию, – шепчет он. – Я бы защищал тебя.

– Тебе пришлось бы пойти в армию другого государства...

– Подумаешь, государство... Когда я был маленький, то придумывал кучу историй, как будто у меня есть брат. Особенно в школе...

Джек догадывается: дети не слишком добры к слабым.

– Может быть, я и тебя придумал?

Мог бы выдумать и получше.

 

Как-то раз, снова проникнув к Сету через окно, он видит, что кровать у того завалена книгами по новейшей истории Гефа и Гильбоа, а еще газетами - вычурный заголовок "Вечернего Шайло" сразу бросается в глаза.

\- Что ты делаешь? - устало спрашивает Джек, хотя прекрасно понимает, что.

\- Я хочу узнать тебя получше. Понять, с чем ты... с чем тебе приходится иметь дело.

"Но это не я", - едва не вырывается у Джека. Но что тут скажешь: теперь это он, и деваться от этого некуда. Вместо этого он спрашивает:

\- Изучаешь мой бэкграунд? Как будто я один из твоих персонажей?

Сет насупливает брови, он всегда так делает, если обижен.

Джек вздыхает:

\- Извини. Просто... Ты начнешь читать это, и у тебя появятся вопросы. Почему я поступил именно так. Почему не спас тех, не помиловал этих. Была ли возможность поступить по-другому. А я не смогу тебе ответить. Я и перед собой не за все могу оправдаться...

Он прерывается, понимая, что звучит беспомощно, и все-таки говорит:

\- Это не я.

\- Хорошо, - озадаченно, но уже без обиды отвечает Сет. Сгребает с покрывала книги и газеты, и засовывает всю кипу под кровать. А потом за руку тянет к себе Джека, заставляя того сесть рядом, и обнимает.

\- А это - ты.

Газеты и книги продолжают пылиться под кроватью и через месяц. А потом то ли Сет все-таки от них избавляется, то ли уборщица выбрасывает.

 

Так они и живут: у Джека – Судный день, у Сета – экзамены; Джек с министрами готовит проект конституции для Гильбоа, Сет корпит над дипломным рассказом; Джек проводит полдня на закрытом совещании с премьером Гефа о новом торговом соглашении, Сет в поисках вдохновения мотается то по дорогам, то по кофейням. Джек с Люсиндой дают праздник в честь перемирия; Сет возвращается под утро с вечеринки после сдачи сессии, и Джек полчаса выговаривает ему, пока Сет не объявляет, что на это у него есть мама, и если Джек заведет речь о его болезни, то Сет вспомнит о его короне.

 

Сет не позволяет ему смотреть в блокнот.

– Там стихи про тебя.

– И ты мне не покажешь?

Он морщится:

– Они ужасные. Наш куратор говорит, никогда нельзя чувствовать то, что пишешь. А я слишком сильно тебя люблю.

Джек в который раз поражается его храбрости – как просто эти слова соскальзывают у Сета с губ.

– Неизвестно, что он пишет, – говорит Стюарт. – Выпускники таких факультетов часто становятся журналистами. Вы в самом деле хотите, сэр, чтобы он выпустил книгу «В постели с королем Гильбоа»?

Стюарт просит разрешения установить за мальчиком слежку. Нанять, разумеется, специалистов из Гефа – иначе премьер будет долго удивляться, отчего король Гильбоа следит за гражданином его страны. Джек сначала отказывается наотрез, но Стюарт говорит:

– А если кто-нибудь увидит вас вместе и решит похитить его? Что вы станете делать, Ваше величество?

Его величество скрепя сердце дает добро.

– Мне кажется, я вообще не контролирую ничего, что касается Сета, – признается он телохранителю. Стюарт мягко улыбается:

– Так всегда бывает, когда любишь, сэр.

Говорят, между ним и Люсиндой что-то есть. Джек желает им счастья. Сейчас он хочет, чтобы все были счастливыми.

 

Джек отправляет Сету подарки. Ручку с золотым пером, дизайнерские рубашки, кашемировые свитера (Джек помнит, каково в Гефе зимой). Сет морщится.

– Не надо. Ты как папа...

Сет редко упоминает отца. Раньше он говорил только о матери, о том, как ей приходилось справляться с его болезнью.

Джек о своем тоже предпочитает не распространяться.

– Кем был твой отец?

Сет смотрит искоса:

– Можно подумать, ты не знаешь. Твои люди там наверняка на меня уже целое досье приготовили.

– Ты расскажи, – говорит Джек с легким чувством стыда.

– Я его почти не помню. Помню, что он очень меня любил. Он был ужасно веселый, мы с ним дурачились, мама говорила, дом ходуном ходил... Когда приезжал. А приезжал он редко. Зато всякий раз привозил подарки. Мама говорила, ему часто приходилось ходить в рейсы, чтоб содержать нас.

– Вы тогда жили в Порту?

– Мама так говорит. Я только помню, что у нас был большой дом в поле. Много лошадей... У мамы где-то есть фотография, где мы стоим перед этим домом. А вообще у нее почти нет фото отца.

– У меня портрет Сайласа висел в спальне, – Джек кривится. – Во весь рост.

Сет гладит его по колену.

– Я читал, что он с тобой сделал.

– Говорил я тебе – не читай эту ерунду. Что там написано? Про страшный холодный донжон и собачьи объедки? Газетчики ужасно преувеличивают, ты знаешь. Для государственного изменника я очень легко отделался.

Сет молчит.

– Я чуть не сошел с ума в той комнате. К концу года я помнил расположение всей мебели. Как-то раз Люсинда переставила торшер, пока я спал. Она пыталась... пыталась сделать комнату уютнее. Или просто внести какую-то новизну. Я проснулся и чуть не закричал, мне было страшно, что у меня галлюцинации.

Господи. Кому я это рассказываю. Человеку, который полжизни провел в больничной палате.

Джек замолкает, потому что одно воспоминание тянет за собой следующее, а Сет слушает, и худшее, что Джек может сделать, – это обрушить на него всю лавину обид на отца, которая у него скопилась. Он сжимает зубы, чтоб не дать этой лавине прорваться.

 

Но в конце концов, Джек рассказывает ему обо всем – и о Джозефе. О том, каким забавным он мог быть, как не умел долго сердиться, как делал кофе, не задавая вопросов, в какое бы время и в каком бы виде Джек ни заявился. Рассказывает даже о том дне в парке, и о том, как Джозефа по его приказу выкинули из клуба. Он будто показывает Сету свои незажившие раны: вот, смотри, где мне было больно. И здесь; и еще вот здесь. Сет смотрит. Теперь он безошибочно знает, куда бить при надобности. Эта мысль отчего-то наполняет Джека восторгом.

Ночью Сет спит, положив руку ему на сердце. Прикрывая.

 

– Ты рассказал матери о нас с тобой? – спрашивает Джек. Они сидят в маленьком ресторане на берегу, волны подкатывают почти к их столику. Стюарт нашел им это место, в рыбацкой деревушке около Порта Изобилия, где жители сами не знают, к какой стране относятся – к Гильбоа или к Гефу, – да и какая им разница. Джек не видел Сета месяц, и теперь никак не может отпустить его руку. Загорелое запястье мальчика увито разноцветными нитяными браслетами. Джек слышал, что у молодежи каждый браслет что-то значит.

– Маме я сказал... сказал, что встретил хорошего человека и что его зовут Джек. Фамилию, как ты понимаешь, говорить не стал.

Джек не ожидал, что так соскучится по его озорной улыбке.

– А друзьям?

– Ну, видишь? – Сет трясет запястьем. – Белый браслет. Это значит, что я в отношениях и мне хорошо...

Джек отпускает его руку, потому что им несут рыбу. Женщина, которая ставит миску с рыбой между ними и подливает сидра в щербатые кружки, Джека не узнает. И если узнает, не станет о нем говорить – он же не вчерашний улов и не завтрашний прилив.

– А что ты сказал о том, с кем встречаешься?

– Правду. Рут все спрашивала, к кому это я бегаю на свидания. Ну, я и сказал, что к королю Гильбоа. По-моему, она обиделась...

Сет смеется, море бьется у его ног, и Джек позволяет себе поверить, что Бог его все-таки простил.

Когда они уходят и Джек заставляет мальчика застегнуть куртку, потому что поднялся ветер, хозяйка вздыхает:

– Приятно видеть, когда братья так заботятся друг о друге. Мои вот балбесы как уехали в город, так даже не видятся...

В прибрежной гостинице за пару десятков километров Джек целует Сета совсем не по-братски, и о сказанном забывает.

 

В университете конец семестра. Сет, абсолютно голый, сидит на куче книг, вытаскивает одну наугад.

– Итак. Что у меня будет...

Закрывает глаза и тычет пальцем в страницу.

– «Нередко видимость обманывает нас. Опасно доверять тому, что видит глаз»... А! Надо мне еще раз дипломный рассказ перечитать, а то куратор будет жучить...

Джек смотрит на него, не в силах оторвать взгляд. Сет похож на молодое божество, беззаботное и беспощадное.

– Давай я и тебе погадаю, – мальчик тянется за следующей книгой.

– Не надо, – вырывается у Джека. Он никогда не просил у Господа, чтоб не отбирал у него Сета; если Бог прознает про них двоих, то, разумеется, отберет. Единственный выход – затаиться, чтоб их не заметили. И уж точно – не пытаться узнать будущее.

– Ты боишься?

– Боюсь, – говорит Джек.

Сет по-обезьяньи перебирается через стопки фолиантов и оказывается у Джека на коленях.

– Все будет хорошо, – говорит он, глядя Джеку в глаза с неистребимой верой. – У нас все будет хорошо, поверь мне.

Джеку это знакомо. В свои девятнадцать он тоже верил, что все сложится. Что им с Джозефом удастся укрыться от всевидящего отцовского ока, что Сайлас признает его, наконец, достойным сыном, что, стоит ему оказаться на троне, и беспокоиться больше будет не о чем.

Но Сет... несмотря на всю свою юность, он кажется сильнее Джека.

– Твои бы слова да Богу в уши, – без всякой уверенности говорит Джек, целуя мальчика в гладкое смуглое плечо.

Но в глубине души он знает: Господь никому не прощает счастья. Уж точно не Бенджаминам.

 

Стюарт будит Джека посреди ночи сообщением, что разлилась Река Изобилия и есть жертвы. Джек, еще не проснувшись, забирается в вертолет. По прибытии он радуется, что, несмотря на просьбы Мишель и ее сторонников, не отменил смертную казнь, потому что местную администрацию ему сразу хочется поставить к стенке. Штормовое предупреждение было дано еще неделю назад, но отчего-то никто не стал заниматься эвакуацией, людей накрыло прямо в их постелях. Джек рычит на телохранителей, сдирает с себя пиджак и просит группу волонтеров дать ему работу. Конечно, в воду его не пускают; в конце концов, Его величество принимает выживших, которых нужно зарегистрировать и временно поселить – в школе или в церкви на возвышенности. Он работает до утра, а утром видит перед той самой церковью груду тел. У одного из мертвецов на руке цветные браслеты, и Джек едва удерживается, чтобы не рвануться к нему.

Конечно же, это не Сет. Ему нечего делать так близко к границе.

Но Джек наконец-то решается.

 

Вернувшись домой, он велит Стюарту присмотреть ему дом в пригороде – недалеко от Гильбоа, желательно на отшибе, но так, чтобы ездить туда можно было беспрепятственно. У Стюарта на лице видно все, что он думает об этой затее, но через день он кладет Джеку на стол фотографии возможных приобретений.

На одной из них взгляд задерживается надолго. Симпатичный сельский дом, большое поле вокруг, все дышит безмятежностью. В комментариях написано, что когда-то там держали коней. Может быть, их снова можно будет завести. А может быть, Сет захочет взять собаку.

 

– Ты устал, – говорит Сет, проводя ладонью по щеке Джека. Он жмурится:

– Это ты виноват. Загонял старика.

– Да ла-адно, – тянет Сет. Джек лукавит; он бы занимался этим с Сетом бесконечно и не устал бы – по крайней мере, ему так кажется. Но вот эти минуты после близости, когда оба не засыпают сразу и разговаривают о пустяках или начинают возиться ногами под одеялом – напоминают Джеку об их ночных посиделках с Мишель, когда им удавалось обмануть Томасину и стащить с кухни шоколад, или о первых свиданиях с Джозефом, когда оба плохо знали, что делать, смущались и то и дело принимались хохотать. Возвращают его в то время, когда все было легко, и сам он был легким, а не клонился к земле под весом короны.

– Твои люди за мной следят, – заявляет Сет.

– М-м? Заметил? Значит, плохо следят.

– Только не отрубай им головы, – просит Сет, и Джек не может взять в толк, шутит он или нет.

– Это только для безопасности.

И в конце концов говорит:

– Ты мог бы переехать в Гильбоа. Я понимаю, ты хочешь закончить учебу, но у тебя будут каникулы и выходные. Я присмотрел тебе дом в пригороде. Купим печатную машинку, будешь строчить дни напролет. Хочешь? Нам стало бы проще встречаться.

– Ой. А что я скажу маме? – говорит Сет.

– Что-нибудь придумаем, – отвечает Джек, прежде, чем понимает: Сет уже согласился. Он стаскивает с пальца перстень с крупным рубином и осторожно надевает Сету на палец, не решаясь посмотреть ему в глаза.

– Это будет немного надежнее, чем браслет.

Потом они оба как будто пьяные; и Джек, и даже Сет, расшалившийся, как ребенок. Он скачет по гостиничному номеру и все придумывает, как обставит новый дом; и да, конечно, он хочет собаку. Ретривера, например.

– Ой! – он вдруг останавливается посреди комнаты. – Я же нашел фотографию. Помнишь, ты спрашивал про моего отца? Я все хотел тебе показать... По-моему, он на тебя похож.

Сет долго рылся в большом рюкзаке-бохо, пока не извлек старую фотографию с поломанными уголками.

– Больше у меня его фотографий нет. Я и эту еле выпросил у матери...

На фото – семья перед сельским дом. Сет – совсем маленький, он повис, уцепившись за руки матери и отца и оторвав ноги от земли, и смеется. Джек долго смотрит на него, даже не пытаясь погасить улыбку, и тогда только переводит взгляд на его родителей.

Сайласа он узнает не сразу, потому что никогда не видел на его лице такого выражения.

Он не видел отца счастливым. Видел торжествующим – и очень долго думал, что торжество и есть счастье.

Такого Сайласа – смеющегося и безмятежного – в его жизни не было. А если и был, то в таком глубоком детстве, что Джек уже не помнит.

– Это твой отец? – спрашивает он – и теперь, как по волшебству, видит сходство.

– Ага, – отвечает Сет. – Вот таким я его и запомнил. Скоро после этого он совсем перестал приезжать. А я тогда загремел в больницу, и мама долго мне говорила, что он в плавании...

– В плавании, – повторяет Джек. У него плывет перед глазами.

Тихо. Возьми себя руки, не пугай мальчика.

Сет ведь действительно похож на отца, и на самого Джека похож – может быть, потому он сразу и вычленил парнишку среди толпы.

Мина взрывается с оглушительным грохотом посреди блаженно-тихого леса.

Джека тошнит. Но умение скрывать эмоции его еще никогда не подводило, и он умудряется провести остаток вечера так, чтобы Сет ничего не заподозрил.

А потом приказывает Стюарту ехать не домой, а в скромный коттедж на окраине.

– Ваше величество?

Он не ожидал, что Томасина настолько постареет.

– Расскажи мне, – Джек проходит в дом, хоть она его и не приглашала, – все, что ты знаешь о Сете Пардисе.

Он еще надеялся, что фотография – недоразумение, но когда она почти отшатывается от неожиданности, понимает, что иначе и быть не могло.

Томасина рассказывает и о Безмятежности, и о том, как тайком вывозила отца в больницу перед самым носом у Розы. Она же и позаботилась о Хелен и мальчике, когда Сайлас умер. Вывезла их из страны, устроила на деньги, давно уже данные королем, выправила документы.

Вот, значит, куда уезжал отец, едва у него выдавалось свободное время. Когда Джек нуждался в нем – когда он еще позволял себе нуждаться в отце. Сбегал к Сету.

«Так ведь и ты бегаешь к Сету».

Как водится, Джеку нечего возразить отцу.

– Сэр, – говорит Томасина, когда он уже уходит. – Не делайте глупостей.

Джек улыбается:

– Кажется, самую большую глупость я уже сделал.

Его все-таки выворачивает, когда он выходит из коттеджа. Прямо у аккуратного беленого заборчика.

Не хватило тебе перетрахать пол-Гильбоа.

Понадобилось еще и совратить собственного брата.

 

Дома Джек смотрит в окно на мирный Шайло, светящий огнями небоскребов. Жалеет, что он больше не принц. Раньше все было бы настолько проще – отпроситься на фронт и подставиться под пулю. Но королю умирать нельзя.

Да и фронта больше нет.

Сердце колотится болезненно, в горле застряло что-то острое. Сколько же ты ждал, Господи.

И вот сейчас, когда он должен больше всего ненавидеть Сайласа, Джек ощущает резкую запоздалую жалость к нему. Потому что только теперь понимает, как это – когда Господь играет с тобой.

Одно совершенно ясно: Сет узнать не должен. Мальчика это погубит. Погубит весь его спокойный, уверенный мир.

Джеку же не впервой принимать удары от отца – и от Бога.

 

Он назначает Сету встречу в баре. На сей раз в Аустерии. Вглядывается в мальчика, отыскивая детали, каких раньше не замечал: как знакомо он хмурится, как облизывает губы.

Все это можно было заметить гораздо раньше. Если б он пожелал смотреть.

– Джек, что-то не так?

Голос у Джека спокоен. Он говорит Сету, что им нужно на время перестать встречаться, что их все-таки застукали журналисты и стоило огромных трудов не допустить информацию в прессу. Что Сету лучше взять на год академический отпуск и на время уехать в Европу – естественно, не за свои деньги. Он ведь давно хотел, всегда говорил Джеку, что только в Европе можно по-настоящему стать писателем.

Сет тоже выслушивает это спокойно, и даже улыбается, забирая конверт с билетами, ваучерами гостиниц и дорожными чеками. Джек узнает собственную улыбку – ту, которой он прикрывает боль, и ненавидит себя за то, что Сету пришлось ей научиться.

Он убеждает себя, что так действительно лучше.

А вечером Сет звонит по «их» телефону.

– Я знаю, что ты мне наврал, – говорит он. – То есть... я тебе благодарен за Европу, правда, – он вздыхает со всхлипом, и Джек понимает, отчего тот не захотел связаться по видеочату. – Но ведь это не на время, это навсегда, правда?

– Сет, – Джек сглатывает.

– Я знаю, – говорит Сет. – Я же видел, как все это тебя выматывает. Я знал, что рано или поздно мы не сможем больше...

Вот теперь он плакал.

– Сет... Малыш... – Джек никогда не называл его так раньше, не знал, что способен на такие нежные слова. Он никогда не был особо нежным с теми, кто его любил.

– Я просто хотел знать – это стоило того? То, что у нас было? Потому что я старался, я правда старался...

«Просто, чтобы я знал – вот это, сейчас, было настоящее?»

Джека обдает страхом.

– Сет, – говорит он очень четко, – ты единственный, кто сделал меня счастливым. Ты... – утешение. Отдохновение. – Единственный, кто вообще чего-то стоит.

Как будто это поможет.

Как будто Джозефу помогло.

– Ладно, – Сет судорожно вздыхает на том конце провода. Все-таки он еще мальчишка.

– Пожалуйста, Сет, поверь мне. То, что происходит, не зависит от меня. Если б я только мог, – он прижимает трубку к уху изо всей силы. – Если б я мог...

На том конце провода молчат. Джек не выдерживает:

– Пообещай мне, что не сделаешь ничего необдуманного.

– Ты что, – обиженно отзывается Сет. – Я же знаю... Я бы никогда не сделал такого с тобой.

Шмыгает носом:

– Я пошлю тебе открытку из Франции. Без подписи, чтобы не догадались...

Он не может быть сыном Сайласа, с яростью думает Джек. Мальчик слишком добрый.

Поправка: он и в самом деле сын Сайласа, просто Сайлас его любил.

 

Джек с головой бросается в дела Гильбоа, и теперь благодарен, что их так много. Стюарт докладывает, что мальчик действительно отпросился в университете и собирает вещи.

Телефон так и лежит в ящике стола, хотя его следует выбросить, Сет не звонит, и это только к лучшему. Но когда Джек как-то вечером взвешивает его в руке, думая, что на сей раз нужно собраться с духом и разобрать его, телефон начинает вибрировать.

– Сет?

Но на том конце – женский голос:

– Ваше величество? Джек Бенджамин?

Он не знает, что отвечать.

– Это Хелен Пардис. Мать Сета.

Но если у нее этот телефон...

– Что... Что с Сетом?

– Он в больнице, – голос у женщины очень сухой, Джек как будто на расстоянии видит ее поджатые губы. – Врачи говорят, его... его болезнь вернулась.

Этого следовало ожидать – не собирались же они ускользнуть от наказания? Но Джека будто оглушило взрывной волной.

– Вы... вы меня слушаете?

– Да.

– Доктор говорит, что ему нужна пересадка костного мозга. Вы, наверное, знаете. Донором должен быть кровный родственник, а я... я не подхожу.

Кровный родственник.

– Сет... – выдавливает он. – Сет знает?

– Нет. Я не думаю.

– Дайте мне адрес больницы, – говорит Джек. – я постараюсь быть там как можно скорее.

– Спасибо, – говорит женщина, и только сейчас Джек понимает: эта сухость – на самом деле изо всех сил сдерживаемая надежда.

Стюарт, слава Богу, ничего не спрашивает. Он ведет быстро, лес свистит по обеим сторонам дороги. Джек молится – хотел бы молиться, но любая молитва – это торговля, а ему нечего предложить Богу. Излишне спрашивать – почему тот наказывает Сета, а не Джека. Он уж давно понял, что ни к чему просить у Бога справедливости.

Возьми меня, думает Джек.

Хотя сам он Богу никак не сдался.

Стюарт высаживает его у черного входа больницы, выставляет у дверей ребят в штатском. Женщина с темными волосами стоит на лестнице, поджидая его, так, будто ей это привычно. А ведь Сайлас наверняка так же приезжал в больницу, когда Сет был болен, так же крался по коридорам, чтобы не узнали... Только в роли Стюарта тогда была Томасина.

Мать Сета в молодости наверняка была очень красивой. Сейчас она выглядит старой и уставшей.

– Как он?

– Не очень хорошо, – отвечает она. – Спасибо, что приехали.

В больничных коридорах пусто, перепуганный врач объясняет Джеку, какие ему нужно сдать анализы. Джек покоряется врачу и медсестрам, бездумно делая, что ему велят, а потом вдруг оказывается на диванчике у двери кабинета.

– Сет не должен узнать, что я здесь был, – говорит он Хелен Пардис. И, с нажимом: – Он ни о чем не должен узнать.

Хелен качает головой:

– Господи. Как ты все-таки на него похож...

Вряд ли она сейчас о Сете. Джек трясет головой. Значит, вот ради кого отец предал мать. Вот у кого он пропадал во время так называемых паломничеств. Но сейчас Джек не чувствует ненависти к любовнице отца, только вину перед матерью Сета.

– Он ведь так тебе и не сказал, верно? – спрашивает она мягко. Джек качает головой. Сайлас был сильным королем и бесстрашным военачальником, но на то, чтоб сказать сыну правду, кишка оказалась тонка.

– Сет появился, когда мне было восемнадцать, – говорит он, не глядя на нее. – Он вырастил нас с Мишель, довел до совершеннолетия... А потом пошел и сделал себе настоящего ребенка. Сына, которого он мог любить.

– Не надо, – говорит Хелен и делает странное оборванное движение – будто бы хотела погладить его по голове, но побоялась.

– Это я долго не хотела ребенка. Знала про наследственность... А потом сдалась. У Сайласа были вы с сестрой, а у меня никого...

– Почему Бог решил наказать Сета, а не меня? Что бы мы с ним ни сделали – это моя вина...

– Это куда более действенно – заставлять страдать тех, кого ты любишь, – говорит Хелен, и возразить ей нечего. – Да и не тебя он наказывает, за что? Это мой грех.

 

– Джек.

Он оборачивается и видит Сета в больничной рубашке, стоящего в дверях палаты. И прежде чем успевает что-то сообразить – кидается к мальчику, подхватывает его.

– Ты зачем встал? Тебе кто разрешил?

Сет молча обвивает его руками, и Джек не сразу понимает – это не оттого, что Сет не может стоять. Он не настолько ослаб. Это чтобы удержать его, Джека.

Он и не думал никогда, что кто-то может настолько в нем нуждаться.

– Ты только не уходи, – говорит Сет куда-то ему в подмышку.

– Забирайся под одеяло. Ты простудишься.

Тот забирается и тут же хватает Джека за руку.

– Ты точно как папа, – выдыхает Сет, и Джека пронзает страхом: неужели узнал?

– Он тоже приходил, когда я болел.

– Это не очень-то честно...

Мальчик и правда плохо выглядит, лицо посерело, губы обескровлены. Он все-таки улыбается:

– В любви и на войне...

– Дурень, – говорит Джек. – Спи.

Вместо этого Сет приподнимается и целует его. Губы его потрескались и пахнут лекарствами, и все равно Джек не может от них оторваться – он вообще не может сопротивляться Сету, только трепыхаться, как та бабочка. Силы у него находятся, только когда он видит в дверях Хелен.

 

На обратном пути из больницы Джек впадает в какой-то ступор. Он даже не сразу замечает, что Стюарт остановил машину у обочины дороги, вышел и направился к Джеку.

Если хочет устранить – самое время. Монарх стал неосторожен, забыл о собственной безопасности, а таких ошибок не прощают...

– Джек, – зовет Стюарт. Последний раз он называл его Джеком еще до коронации. – Джек, тебе надо подышать.

Джек, выпростав ноги из салона, какое-то время и правда дышит, тяжело вбирая в себя чистый лесной воздух. Потом роняет голову на руки. Джек давно разучился плакать, и сейчас только плечи сухо сотрясаются.

– Ш-ш, – говорит Стюарт. – Тише. Я рядом. Я всегда буду рядом.

Вот оно как. А ведь говорили – они с Люси... Выходит, эту жизнь Джек тоже загубил. Джозеф. Стюарт. Сет.

– Воздастся нам, – бормочет он, – по грехам нашим.

– Ш-ш, – говорит Стюарт.

 

Хорошо, что у него уже запланирован визит в Геф. Встретившись с премьером и пересидев двухчасовую пресс-конференцию, он переодевается в отеле, под прикрытием Стюарта выскальзывает через заднюю дверь и на соседней улице берет такси до больницы.

Ему предлагают общий наркоз, говоря, что процедура болезненна, но Джеку не хочется оказаться недвижным и беспомощным посреди чужого государства. Под местным наркозом боль все равно слышна.

– Почему так вышло? – спрашивает он у врача. – Он же был совершенно здоров...

Доктор сочувственно вздыхает:

– Вы не первый, кто об этом спрашивает. Это коварная болезнь. Иногда достаточно просто заболеть гриппом и получить осложнение, или сильно устать на работе, или просто оказаться в стрессовой ситуации – и пожалуйста, она тут как тут.

Оказаться в стрессовой ситуации.

Нечего тянуть Бога в свои дела. Это твоя и только твоя вина.

Джек выходит из процедурной и видит в приоткрытую дверь палаты Хелен, которая склонилась над спящим Сетом и поправляет на нем одеяло.

Убежать Джек не успевает, Хелен ловит его в коридоре.

– Спасибо, – она обнимает его осторожно, не касаясь спины, как человек, привыкший иметь дело с больными. Но думает она сейчас только о своем сыне.

– Недели после пересадки будут для Сета очень тяжелыми. Не оставляй его, пожалуйста.

Да понимает ли она, о чем просит?

Но Джек сдерживает себя. Обещает:

– Я вернусь. Мне только нужно...

Разлюбить его.

Прийти в себя.

Стюарт отвозит его обратно в гостиницу – завершение визита только завтра. Заморозка проходит, и спина болит адски. Хочется поговорить хоть с кем-то, больше всего – с матерью, хотя он знает: Роза никогда не обнимет его так – боясь причинить боль. Вместо этого он зачем-то набирает номер Мишель.

– Что такое, Джек?

Он глядит на часы. Уже поздно.

– Я не разбудил?

– Нет, – Мишель явно удивлена. – Что-то случилось, Джек? Почему ты звонишь?

«Потому что когда-то у меня была сестра, и я любил ее. А теперь у меня есть брат, и я люблю его. И я не знаю, что с этим делать».

– Джек? Скажи мне. Что-то с Люсиндой?

– Нет, Господи, с ней все в порядке. Я хотел спросить... ты ведь придешь на ее вечеринку? Если верить масштабу приготовлений, там будет весь Шайло...

– Конечно же, приду, – удивления в голосе становится больше. – Я ведь давно ответила на приглашение. Что ты?

Неожиданно для себя он говорит:

– Знаешь, я не приказывал убить Дэвида. Это действительно была случайная зачистка. Я тогда сидел в комнате и понятия о ней не имел.

– Я никогда так и не думала, – говорит она слишком быстро. На проводе повисает тишина. – Джек. Мне приехать?

– Что?

– Ты ведь завтра возвращаешься? Я могу оставить Сола с друзьями и приехать в Шайло. Посидим с тобой в спальне, как раньше.

Джека тянет согласиться. Они просидели бы целую ночь на его кровати, как в детстве. Может, он сумел бы рассказать ей о Сете. Мишель не станет ненавидеть брата. Наоборот – искренне попытается ему помочь, разовьет бурную деятельность, вытащит на публику.

– Спасибо, не нужно, – говорит он. – У меня все в порядке. Просто хотел услышать твой голос.

 

Джек больше не возвращается в больницу. Вместо этого он погружается с головой в дела Гильбоа, потому что Гильбоа – это все, что ему осталось. Стюарт звонит туда, каждый день кладет Джеку на стол ежедневный бюллетень здоровья и результаты анализов с непонятными цифрами. Он же решает и материальные вопросы: Джек не хочет, чтобы Хелен с Сетом считали деньги.

«Без изменений», – пишут в бюллетене. – «Без изменений».

Зато описывают все побочные симптомы: тошнота, рвота, высокая температура, боли.

Джек идет в храм. Там уютно и горят свечи. Маленький Джек когда-то спросил пророка Самуэльса, может ли он остаться жить в храме, рядом с Господом. Он смутно понимал, что, может быть, при Боге отец постеснялся бы все время ругать его, как делал дома. Бог ведь наверняка знает, что отцовские упреки несправедливы...

Сегодня при мысли, что он когда-то верил в справедливого Бога, Джеку хочется расхохотаться.

– Что тебе нужно? – спрашивает он у Всевышнего. – Мое смирение? Ты думаешь, я недостаточно смирился? Думаешь, что еще не раздавил меня, как гребаную бабочку?

Господь молчит. Когда он делал что-нибудь еще.

– Чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я встал на колени и целовал землю? Пожалуйста?

Колени тяжело брякаются на геометрическую плитку. Пол под его губами холодный.

– Вот, – шепчет Джек. – Вот!

Если кто-то войдет сюда, решит, что застал Его величество в религиозном экстазе. Джеку кажется – разогнись он, и напорется на жесткий, осуждающий взгляд Сайласа.

После этой всенощной результаты анализов начинают медленно, но неуклонно ползти вверх.

Ну и мелочная же ты сволочь, Господь.

 

Как-то раз в его кабинет влетает бабочка и мечется, не в силах найти выход. Джек протягивает руку, и бабочка, будто притянутая магнитом, садится на его пальцы. Он очень осторожно доходит до окна и высовывает ладонь в форточку; бедняжке хватает ума сняться с руки, и она улетает, подхваченная струей воздуха. Она доживет только до вечера – но, по крайней мере, теперь доживет.

Вечером Стюарт сообщает, что Сета выписали и он уехал домой.

Стиснутое сердце немного распрямляется.

 

На Южных территориях опять беспорядки. Когда принимали проект Конституции, представители Юга потребовали признать их автономию. Естественно, им отказали. Джек про себя удивляется: какая автономия? На что они будут жить? Они и так-то никому не особо нужны, а если от них откажется Гильбоа...

Он летит туда, его обряжают в камуфляж, и Джеку до спазмов в животе хочется, чтобы это было не маскарадом. До военных действий его не допускают, но Джеку удается встретиться с их лидером – опять каким-то пророком, развелось же их на несчастной гелвуйской земле.

Он говорит пророку при всем честном народе, что готов вот прямо сейчас подписать автономию, если ему изложат четкую программу – прежде всего экономическую. Пророк, к его чести, не теряется, но вся его программа сводится к тому, что «этого хочет Бог», и толпа начинает понимать, что и кормить их – по всей видимости – тоже будет Господь. По толпе идет ропот.

Когда в накатившем людском море вдруг мелькает дуло пистолета, Джек едва не делает шаг ему навстречу. Но телохранители скручивают беднягу в два счета. Умереть – непозволительная роскошь для короля.

Стюарт на обратном пути белый от гнева. Но говорит только:

– У вас нет наследника, Ваше величество.

«Похоже, что есть», – думает Джек и тут же спохватывается: только на это не хватало обрекать мальчика.

 

Он возвращается в Шайло и, как бывало раньше, дворец кажется ему чужим. Он добирается до своего кабинета – и вздрагивает, включив свет. В кресле у стола сидит Сет.

– Ты пришел бы на мои похороны?

– Откуда ты здесь? Кто тебя пустил?

Мальчик усмехается:

– Твой телохранитель. Скажи мне. Пришел бы?

– Никаких похорон у тебя не будет. Я видел твои анализы. Все пришло в норму. Тебе лучше уйти, Сет. Я скажу Стюарту, чтобы отвез тебя домой.

Мальчик щурится:

– Он отвезет. Чуть попозже. Стюарт сказал, что нас никто не потревожит. Тебя чуть не пристрелили.

– Я думал, ты не смотришь телевизор.

– Из-за тебя приходится, – говорит тот. – Джек, послушай. Мы родные с тобой. Братья или нет. Мы всегда были родными. Наверное, потому ты меня и нашел.

Из Джека будто весь воздух выпустили.

– Кто тебе сказал?

– Врачи. Это не важно. Это ничего не меняет.

Cет встает, подходит совсем близко, макушкой утыкается Джеку в подбородок. Его волосы уже не отдают больницей, но всклокочены и немыты.

– Это была моя мечта, знаешь.. Я всегда хотел брата. И мне все равно, что это значит. Я сильнее, чем ты думаешь.

– Я не хотел, чтоб ты становился сильным – вот так... Не хотел, чтобы ты был...

– Похож на отца? Поздновато, не так ли?

Мальчик отстраняется.

– Вот что будет, – говорит Джек, – сейчас ты отправишься домой. Когда окончательно выздоровеешь, поедешь во Францию. А потом, если пожелаешь, я представлю тебя официально как своего брата. Но только если захочешь.

– Знаешь, – говорит Сет. – он рассказывал мне сказки про принца Джонатана, который воевал с врагами. И всегда побеждал. Принц Джонатан не был трусом.

«Ты слишком смелый, чтобы быть таким трусом», – отдается у Джека в голове.

– Он обещал мне, что я смогу познакомиться с принцем, когда вырасту.

– Чего ты добиваешься?

– Подожди. Прости меня. Я не то хотел сказать. Я целый монолог заготовил, пока ехал, а теперь…

Он сжимает кулаки – и даже этот жест он как будто перенял у Джека – просто сам Джек от него уже отучился.

– Я уйду. Я все сделаю, как ты скажешь. Если ты правда желаешь, чтоб я ушел. Я сначала так и подумал. Что ты устал от этой беготни, от того, что нужно прятаться, и я… я и так тебя получил незаслуженно. Дурацкая привычка после болезни. Вцепляться в то, что нравится, потому что… все может кончиться в любой момент.

Сет опять шмыгает носом.

– Извини, это от лекарств… Но ведь ты ушел не из-за меня. Ты ушел после той фотографии. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты прогонял меня… из-за него. Не хочу, чтоб он лишил тебя еще и этого.

Сет смотрит требовательно, и сквозь его черты лик Сайласа проступает так же верно, как узор монеты на заштрихованной бумаге.

– Он бросил нас обоих, Джек. И мы ничего ему не должны.

– Это теперь не важно, – устало говорит Джек. – Это грех.

– И что? Разве мы уже не расплатились? Я расплачивался полжизни – по больничным кроватям! А про тебя я вообще молчу. Что он с тобой делал…

Он стоит совсем близко, челюсть у него торчит вперед, и Джек думает: он все это время считал раны, которые отец нанес ему, и забыл, что Сету Сайлас тоже оставил шрам.

– Я бы остался, – тихо говорит мальчик. – Братом, если хочешь. Другом. Кем скажешь. Я запрусь в том доме, не буду выходить, меня никто даже не увидит. Захочет меня наказать – пусть наказывает. Но по-моему, перед Ним мы тоже не обязаны отвечать.

Джек мог бы сказать ему, что отвечать их все равно заставят; и если Сет считает, что за грех уже заплачено, он просто не знает, насколько жаден и злопамятен Господь. Но он не может совладать с собой; шагает вперед, стискивает Сета в объятиях, снова становясь головокружительно легким. Что бы ни случилось дальше, сейчас он закрывает глаза и с обреченностью понимает, что ничего не может сделать.

Говорят, так всегда бывает, когда любишь.


End file.
